Loving You is So Easy
by Ravendorkk
Summary: The war is over, and Fred and Hermione are happily engaged. But what happens when Death Eaters come after Hermione, Ron, and Harry? And then there is always wedding plans.


**Yay, a new story! I had finished my old Fremione, I just need to check it as complete now ahahah. Basically in this Fred and Hermione have been together for awhile, they are engaged, Fred had gotten attacked and now he's in the hospital.**

**Disclaimer: If I was JK Rowling Fred, Sirius, Tonks, and Lupin never would have died. But I'm not her so I have to write fanfiction to ease my pain. All I own is the storyline.**

A sobbing Hermione Granger sat on the floor of the hospital, back pressed against the wall outside Fred Weasley's hospital room. Harry Potter, her best friend, had his arm around her. The Weasley's were talking to the doctors and mediwitches right now, they said he wasn't in any condition for visitors. Hermione twisted engagement ring, something she always did when she was nervous. "Alright alright, fine! But only family first."

"That's not fair!" Hermione shouted. "I'm his finace."

The mediwitch looked torn. "Well let family in first, then you'll get some time to see him."

Hermione nodded, leaning her head back. After awhile the Weasley's left his hospital room smiling brightly. "Harry, he wants to see you. Alone." George said, tears still clouding his eyes.

Harry nodded, but looked at Hermione. "Go on, I wanted to see him last anyway."

Harry nodded, walking into the hospital room. Once he exited, he turned to Hermione. "He doesn't want to wait anymore, 'Mione. He wants to see you." he grinned.

Hermione smiled. She took fast strides to his room. opening the door to his room. He was sitting up, looking healthy and happy. Tears filled her eyes, threatening to spill. She launched herself towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms were secured around her waist, and he was crying too. "That was so scary." Hermione whispered in his ear.

Fred nodded. They broked apart, not completely, but enough so Hermione could kiss him. "I love you." she said against his lips.

"I love you more." he grinned at her.

She laughed weakly. "Not possible." she whispered before Fred leaned in to kiss her again.

Hermione ended up falling on him on the hospital bed. She immediately pulled away, standing up. "Oh my god, did I hurt you?"

Fred laughed, something Hermione had missed. "You didn't hurt me." he chuckled, placing his hands back on her waist, pulling her closer.

"I missed you." Fred said. "I was always worried, what if she's hurting right now?"

"I was doing the same, there was never a moment where you weren't in my thoughts." Hermione said to her husband to be.

"How is life going to change for us?" Hermione said after a moment of confortable silence.

Fred shrugged. "We're not going to be living at the flat anymore. My mum wants us living at the Burrow for awhile."

Hermione sighed. "I loved that little flat. I mean, I love the Burrow, but the flats our home. Ya know?"

He nodded his head in agreement. "Should we let the others in?" Hermione asked after a while.

Fred shook his head no. "They can wait, we need some alone time." he said, winking and waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione laughed. She had missed her Fred.

xxxxxx

The next day Fred was able to leave the hospital, and the Weasley's went back to the Burrow. Hermione and Fred would be staying in Fred and George's old room, Harry would be staying in Ron's room with Ron. And George would be staying in Percy's old room with Percy himself.

Hermione was curled up next to Fred in their bed. "When should our wedding be?" Hermione asked.

Fred shrugged. "Whenever you want, love." he said, kissing the top of her head.

Hermione smiled, kissing him softly. In the middle of their kiss, Harry, Ginny, and Ron walked in. "Ewww! You guys! Not in front of us!" Ginny squealed.

Fred rolled his eyes. "You guys are the ones who decided to walk into our room."

Ginny shrugged. "C'mon, dinners ready."

They got up, walking hand in hand downstairs. "Wait, Hermione, can I talk to you?" Harry asked.

Hermione turned around, nodding. She gave Fred a peck on the cheek and told him to save her a seat next to him. He nodded before gonig downstairs with his siblings.

"What is it, Harry? Hermione asked. He looked terribly nervous, like he was going to pass out.

"I'm going to propose to Ginny at dinner tonight." Harry admitted.

Hermione screamed, hugging Harry tightly. "Oh, congratulations! Can I see the ring?"

Harry handed her a small black velvet box. She opened it. "It's beautiful Harry, she'll love it." she smiled, hugging her best friend.

They went downstairs to dinner, and Hermione took a spot next to Fred. They ate for awhile. "So, Hermione. How are you doing since the end of the war?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Hermione swallowed before talking. "I'm doing okay, I guess. It's just wonderful, not having to worry about Voldemort anymore."

"Have you heard about the Death Eaters?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head no. "There is a rumor that Death Eaters are coming for you, Ron, and Harry.

Hermione shrugged. "I'm not scared of them. They're nothing without Voldemort."

Hermione looked at Fred, placing her hand over his on the table. Harry cleared his throat. "Can I have your attention, please?"

Hermione smiled knowingly. Harry turned to Ginny, smiling. "Gin, I've liked you since I've saved you. And I've fallen in love with you." he slowly got on one knee, revealing the box as he did so. "Ginevra Weasley, will you marry me?"

Tears fell from Ginny's face. "Yes! Yes, a million times yes!" she said, throwing herself to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled away, taking her left hand and sliding the engagement ring on it.

Hermione smiled, looking at her own engagement ring. It was perfect. It had one single diamond, with a beautiful platinum band. She never wanted something big and flashy, it was perfect for her.

Fred proposed to her in a different way. She will never forget it.

_Fred and Hermione sat on the couch in their ate a dinner of pasta and Italian bread, Hermione's favorite. Fred cooked it for this special evening._

_"Hey, 'Mione? Can I ask you something."_

_She nodded her head, still eating. He slowly got to the ground, on one knee. "Okay, I know we've only been going out for a year, but I had liked you since we first met. And I've fallen in love with you over the years." he opened the box the ring was in. "Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"_

_Hermione had now sat down her plate, and grabbed hold of Fred, hugging him close. "Of course I will." she said, happy tears running down her cheeks._

_He slid the ring on her ring finger. "I know it's not much, but-"_

_Hermione cut him off, kissing him passionately. "It's perfect. Just like you. I love you." Hermione said against his lips._

_Fred wrapped his arms around her waist. They stayed like that for God knows how long._

Hermione smiled at Fred, mouthing the words 'I love you.'

And that will never change.

xxx

Hermione woke up from a night of wonderful sleep, looking over at her finace. She smiled, rolling on top of him and kissing his nose. "Good morning, babe." she said, snuggling into his chest.

Fred's arms found there way around her waist. He smiled, waking up. "Good morning."

George walked into the room. "Oooh, Freddie's getting some." he laughed.

Fred laughed along with his twin, and eventually Hermione did as well. "Get out, Georgie. We're gonna get dressed."

George put his hands up in defeat, leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Fred and Hermione quickly got dressed, then went down for breakfest. They ate, and Fred quickly pecked her on the lips before apparating to WWW with George. As soon as they left, there was a booming on the door. She opened and saw the one and only, Draco Malfoy.


End file.
